


Suspenders

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: Fearlessly and Forever [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: The boys walking around the mall.





	Suspenders

**Author's Note:**

> Short, little thing, but it's from the heart.

They’re just walking around, nothing new, nothing unusual.

The mall isn’t crowded and the few people who are there are either paying attention to their phones or working – and a girl is nodding off in one of the quioesques. Which is good because there’s no lingering looks toward them so they are free to hold hands.

Holding hands is the maximum they do, this is still Lima, Ohio, after all.

Kurt comes to an abrupt stop when a mannequin catches his eye. Rather, when the clothes on a mannequin catch his eye.

“Kurt?” Blaine asks, stopping as well.

“Blaine,” is the response as Kurt is still analyzing the outfit.

“You asked me to stop you from buying anything.” 

Blaine was explicitly told – by Kurt - to hold Kurt back by force if need be.

Blaine hears Kurt muttering something that sounds like ‘Anything for me’, but before he can question his boyfriend, Kurt is already speaking.

“Tell me,” Kurt has a glint in his eye, an idea is forming, “What do you think of suspenders?”

Blaine blinks, takes a look at the outfit inside the store and then back at his boyfriend.

“I think you’d look amazing wearing a pair,” he answers diplomatically. Maybe it’s just a thought for later and Kurt is not going to buy anything right now. He takes another look at the suspenders. “They’d make you look taller and effortless classic.”

As he thinks about it, Blaine’s mouth waters. The image in his head is hot. He has a hot boyfriend and it’s amazing.

Kurt chuckles and, as if reading his mind, blushes.

“Thanks, honey. But I was actually meant as a suggestion for you.”

Huh. Blaine didn’t expect that. He stores the vision of Kurt in suspenders in the back of his mind for latter.

“Oh.” Blaine tilts his head. “But you’d look better.”

Kurt clicks his tongue and walks to stand behind the shorter boy. “I disagree. You have broader shoulders,” his slender hands touch Blaine’s body as he speaks, caressing, touching, “The suspenders would only highlight that.”

Kurt squeezes his shoulders then lets his hands travel all the way down his arms, elbow and wrist, until he gets to Blaine’s hand and interlaces their fingers once more. “Plus, they emphasize your small waist. And you know I have a thing for that.”

Blaine can feel the feathery tough of Kurt’s eyes on his body and how could he ever let this incredible boy think he’s anything but sexy?

“Yeah?” Blaine eloquently says. He smiles and steps closer.

Two can play at this game.

They look around quickly, making sure no one is around – it’s second nature by now.

His eyes drop to the plump that are Kurt’s own and he traces the thin tie the taller boy is sporting with his fingertip. Kurt’s breath hitches and Blaine grins.

Kurt rushes back to the parking lot, locking them up on the car and attacking Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine accomplished his mission ––suspenders are now forgotten – and got more than he bargained for. Way more, if the feeling of Kurt’s hand travelling down his back is anything to go by.


End file.
